There is an ever increasing demand for power conversion and regulation circuitry to operate with increased efficiency and reduced power to accommodate the continuous reduction in size of electronic devices. Switching regulators have been implemented as an efficient mechanism for providing a regulated output in power supplies. One such type of regulator is known as a switching regulator or switching power supply, which controls the flow of power to a load by controlling the on and off duty-cycle of one or more switches coupled to the load. Many different classes of switching regulators exist today.
One such type of switching regulator is a hysteretic switching regulator. A hysteretic switching regulator can be configured with a self-oscillating controller that regulates an output voltage by maintaining the output voltage to within a hysteresis window of a reference voltage. Hysteretic switching regulators can provide fast transient response with excellent dynamic power delivery characteristics. Specifically, hysteretic switching regulators are typically configured without an error amplifier, such that the feedback loop of a hysteretic switching regulator can respond much quicker than a typical switching regulator that includes an error amplifier. Hysteretic switching regulators can be implemented in any of a variety of applications, such as for power management in hard disk-drives.